Nightmare
Nightmare's Famous Quote Nightmare is one of two main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''and is the final boss of said game. He could be seen as the shadow version of Nightmare Fredbear, as while Nightmare Fredbear serves as a nightmarish version of Fredbear in general, Nightmare serves as the specific Fredbear that bit the child's head. He replaces Nightmare Fredbear as the main antagonist on the final night, aptly named "Nightmare" (FNAF 4's 20/20/20/20 mode). He also appears on the cover of Scott Cawthon's book: ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Nightmare later returns in Ultimate Custom Night. He is voiced by Eric D. Wald. Appearance He is clearly based on Nightmare Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear. Unlike Fredbear, his skin is translucent, exposing all of his animatronic parts. Upon closer examination, a black mass resides in Nightmare's head. He is black with a yellow hat and bow tie, the yellow hat having a black trim on it. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Just like Fredbear on Night 6, on Night 7 and Night 8, he takes the same role, appearing at 4 AM, and replacing all animatronics, taking up their duties. He must be handled the same way, but Nightmare is more aggressive than Fredbear. Also, he always directly appears at the doorway. Upon being attacked by him, he will appear in a screen similar to Golden Freddy instead of a complete animation. His existence is unexplained, and his purpose is unknown. He is acknowledged in the gallery as a separate entity from Nightmare Fredbear, meaning that he must have some sort of significance. Gallery ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmare appears in the Ultimate Custom Night update alongside his fellow nightmare animatronics. He is invisible to the player and approaches the right door, with only his eyes indicating his presence. The player must close the right door to send Nightmare back into the darkness. Gallery Trivia * He is similar to Shadow Freddy in several ways. * He is assumed to be a personification of Death, meaning that the Fredbear-type appearance is only a simplified form and that his true form is incomprehensible. * His current role in the story is unknown. * Nightmare is the only one animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare in the Extras Menu. * Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game who doesn't have an animated jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. * Upon close inspection, Nightmare has transparent parts in is body, this could imply that he is a ghost. ** An opinion gives that his black appearance makes him a spirit. * His claws, teeth and black color make him similiar to Venom. * It is rumored that he is the crying child from the minigame, reborn, hates a strong hatred towards the player (possibly the older brother) * Here some clues that foreshadows the crying child possibly becomes Nightmare. * His jumpscare message sounds like a ambulance * He is possibly the true main antagonist and Bigger Bad of the series along with William Afton. * It is rumored that he is the crying child from the minigame, reborn, hates a strong hatred towards the player (possibly the older brother) Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:FNAF antagonists Category:Horror Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Family members Category:Final Boss Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:The Heavy Category:Cataclysm Category:Family Annihilator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protagonists turned Antagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Marluxia Members Category:Thought-Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen heroes Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hyperversal Category:Tragic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Revived Category:Bad Boss Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Parents Category:Singing Villains Category:Siblings